


Smettila di farmi del male

by Mikiri_Tohoshima



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crying, Insults, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikiri_Tohoshima/pseuds/Mikiri_Tohoshima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una piccola fic che ho scritto per una persona, non so se abbia gradito, in ogni modo la pubblico anche qui</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smettila di farmi del male

“Smettila di farmi del male”. 

La frase risuonò appena soffocata, per via della faccia tumefatta di chi la espose. E quando quelle parole risuonarono nella stanza, tutto si fermò. Perché, anche se agli inizi aveva cercato di ribellarsi, ma era stato piegato, non aveva mai usato delle precise parole per cercare di sfuggire a quella persecuzione.   
Il grosso in quel momento aveva il suo pene completamente immerso nelle interiora del medico, gli teneva i polsi con una mano, e gli aveva artigliato una sua spalla con le sue grosse dita, per spingersi più a fondo. Era notte, e prima di quel momento gli unici suoni erano stati i loro respiri ansimanti, e le molle del letto che cigolavano. Fino a quel momento. Heavy si fermò, lanciando uno sguardo da dietro i suoi occhialetti alla figura tremante e ricoperta di lividi sotto di lui. La sua bocca si chiuse in un espressione dubbiosa, dando l’ennesima spinta dentro di lui. 

“Ti sto facendo male?”  
Chiese quindi, senza smettere di muoversi dentro di lui, sentendo ad ogni colpo il medico sussultare. Il tedesco si pulì il viso sul lenzuolo azzurro sotto di lui, guardando il sangue che lasciava una striscia rossa, e poi deglutì, ogni respiro una fitta di dolore. 

“…Ja.”   
e alla risposta, il grosso si fermò. Rimase comunque dentro di lui, ma gli lasciò i polsi, permettendogli una migliore stabilità. Le sue mani arrivarono ai fianchi della sua vittima, e ricominciò a spingere.   
“Io penso che non ci siamo capiti, allora, sissy. Hai chiesto a me, di smettere di farti del male, però, non ti sei reso conto della verità. Sei tu che stai facendo del male a te stesso. Io ti chiedo le cose, tu ti rifiuti di darmele, allora io devo prendermele comunque. E la colpa è tua. Dovresti essere più attento. Meno esigente, e, di sicuro, levarti di torno questo palo in culo che ti rende così impettito che, accidenti, mi rende quasi impossibile scoparti. E sai anche perché ti faccio del male?”  
Gli infilò una mano sotto la pancia, sollevandolo affinché la schiena fosse completamente appoggiata al suo petto. In quel momento si fermò. 

“Tu pensi che sia io a farti del male. Ma effettivamente sono solo delle punizioni le mie, piccolo stronzetto ingrato che non sei altro, per il tuo comportamento da bimbo viziato. Mi fa incazzare tutta la tua presunzione. Mi fai incazzare.”   
Uscì da lui, ributtandolo sul letto, e subito gli infilò dentro due dita, allargandole più che poteva. 

“Come una battona…”   
Mormorò tra sé, ritirandole. Gli sputò addosso, e poi rimase lì, in ginocchio, a guardarlo. Una sola aggrottata di sopracciglia mise in moto il medico, che gattonò fino a lui, avvolgendogli il membro duro con le labbra. Allora il grosso gli afferrò i capelli, guidandolo sulla sua erezione.   
Quando ebbero finito i loro rapporti, Heavy avvolse le braccia intorno al medico, pronti per dormire. Durante il sonno, lo sentì mormorare qualche parola, una parola, che conosceva. 

“Entschuldigung… Entschuldigung…”  
A quelle parole, il grosso fece un sorrisetto, accarezzandogli la testa. 

“Fa niente… non è colpa tua. Io sto solo cercando di metterti in riga.”  
Ma il medico non poteva sentirlo, perso nel suo sonno dove poteva sognare ad una vita lontano da lì.


End file.
